


Divagations ineffables

by AlenaAeterna



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble Collection, Le Collectif NoName, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaAeterna/pseuds/AlenaAeterna
Summary: L'Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions. Les agissements de Crowley envers Aziraphale aussi.Mais pour supporter un ange, il faut plus que des millénaires de patience.[Ateliers drabbles du Collectif Noname]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Poterie - Ineffable

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Note : Recueil de drabbles composés dans le cadre des ateliers drabbles du Collectif Noname (7 min pour 100 mots avec 10 % de marge d'erreur). Drabbles indépendants sauf précision contraire.
> 
> Note Bis : Première tentative sur ce fandom.

Crowley a un instant d'arrêt en entrant dans son salon. Il pourrait presque jurer que l'objet dans son champ de vision n'était pas là quelques jours plus tôt. Il s'en approche avec un air ennuyé, le détaille et croise les bras. La poterie est ancienne et, connaissant Aziraphale, elle date probablement de l'Antiquité – c'est l'un des principaux avantages de leur condition. Depuis qu'il a invité l'ange à venir s'installer chez lui, de nombreux bibelots ont fait leur apparition, sans son accord bien évidemment. Il prévoit déjà la réaction de son colocataire et soupire ; pour son ange, tout est ineffable dans leur existence.


	2. Lueur

Crowley était connu pour son caractère irascible, ses manières discutables et son goût prononcé pour la musique de Queen. Il aimait s'égosiller sur _Don't stop me now_ , rouler à des vitesses dépassant l'imagination humaine et asticoter son meilleur ami. Aziraphale, messager du ciel, était sans doute la seule créature dans tout l'univers à pouvoir le supporter, y compris dans ses mauvais jours. Le démon aurait pu se plaindre d'être incompris de ses pairs mais il préférait nettement les sourires de son ami et cette lueur tendre qui illuminait son regard dès qu'ils passaient un peu de temps tous les deux.


End file.
